Sonic, El mayordomo Azul
by Daniela Phantomhive Trancy
Summary: Amy hace un contrato con Sonic el demonio para vengarse de lo que le paso en el pasado, Sonic quiere el alma de ese ser tan vengador pero tan puro, pero... ¿y si del odio pasa al amor? Adaptación de Kuroshitsuji
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Sonic, el mayordomo Azul

Frío

Abrí lentamente mis ojos y el gris inundo la estancia infinita en la que me encontraba, no sentí el suelo haci que me imagine que estaba flotando acostada, igual que ese millón de plumas blancas que se elevaban lentamente hacia el cielo y se perdían de vista

-¿Estas segura que ese es tu deseo?- una voz delicada y suave resonó por el lugar

-Solo completa el contrato- dije fastidiada y de pronto las plumas se elevaron rápidamente mientras el negro las inundaba y de pronto todo se volvió oscuro

Un mes después

-Buen día Bocchan- esa voz nuevamente inundo la estancia, la luz golpeo mi cara y me vi obligada a abrir los ojos, me restregué lentamente los ojos mientras mi vista se acostumbraba

Un bello y gran dormitorio ilumino la estancia, mire a ambos lados encontrándome con el tocador, la puerta al baño, la puerta del closet y a la par de las ventanas se encontraba él, ignore su comentario y me levante colocándome las pantuflas que había a la par de mi gran cama

-El desayuno está listo, le esperare a que se bañe, la bañera esta lista con su esencia favorita, rosas, ¿necesita algo más?- dijo esa voz que en solo un mes se volvió fastidiosa para mí

-Sí, puedes retirarte- conteste y me encamine a la bañera mientras escuchaba la puerta de mi habitación cerrarse

Después de un relajante baño me coloque la ropa que mi mayordomo me alistó y me peine, iba a retirarme de la habitación hasta que me encontré con un espejo de cuerpo completo donde verifique que todo estuviera bien, al ver al espejo me encontré con una eriza rosa chicle de 12 años con mirada jade y un parche en el ojo izquierdo, usaba un vestido azul marino lleno de encajes y piedras preciosas, la puerta sonó

-¿Esta lista?- pregunto él después de que le diera el permiso de entrar

-Claro que sí- dije con orgullo de que yo pudiera hacerlo sola, él se río y yo bufe, caminó hacia un cajón y saco una diadema del mismo color que mi vestido y me la colocó en la cabeza mientras me volvía a peinar

-El desayuno ya está servido- dijo y yo bufe, me enojaba que él pudiese hacer eso mejor que yo

Salimos de la habitación, no sin antes ver la foto que se encontraba en mi taburete, tres erizos, dos mayores y una pequeña eriza rosa de 9 años con la mirada sonriente, la eriza mayor era de un color rosa con ojos miel y el erizo de ojos jade y pelaje morado, "la familia Rose" decía abajo del marco

Bajamos al comedor donde todos mis sirvientes me esperaban, aunque fuese fría y no me gustase mostrar mis sentimientos me agradaba desayunar con ellos

-Buen día Bocchan- dijeron ellos

Me senté en la silla principal y después todos se sentaron, todos menos él que empezó a servirme el té he hizo lo mismo con mis empleados

-El té de esta mañana es un té oriental de jazmines frescos, junto con un pie de manzana glaseada y unas galletas de canela

Todos empezamos a comer, mire a mis empleados, a la par mía estaba Cream the rabbit, una conejita de 9 años de pelaje crema y orejas largas chocolate, mirada dulce color miel, es una coneja muy tierna y educada, pero tiende a ser muy torpe, ella es la empleada de la casa

A la par estaba Miles "Tails" Prower, el cocinero, le encanta la tecnología y es muy buen mecánico, también cocina fenomenal, pero tiende a ser muy descuidado lo que hace que en los momentos más importantes este queme las comidas, es un zorro amarillos de 2 colas con la punta de estas color blanca y ojos color cielo

Luego esta Knuckles the Echidna de pelaje rojo y ojos violeta, es el jardinero y es un amante de la naturaleza, pero con la inmensa fuerza que posee destruye muchas cosas sin querer

También esta Shadow the Hedgehog, él es el guarda de seguridad, además es el que posee las llaves de toda la casa

Por último, parado a la derecha mía, esta mi mayordomo, Sonic the Hedgehog, un erizo azul con mirada jade y sonrisa torcida, tiende a ser muy amable y sarcástico, es el que vuelve loco mi vida, pero no me refiero a que lo ame, sino a que le odio con mi ser, con solo su presencia me molesta, usa un esmoquin negro igual a los que usa un mayordomo. Tiene millones de años de vivir pero aparenta 15 años de edad

-Para el día de hoy tiene sus lecciones de piano a las 13 hrs y una visita de Antonie Cadmon a las 15 hrs- habló él al ver que ya terminaba de comer

-Bien, prepara mi piano- dije y salí del comedor directo a mi estudio, tenía que terminar de revisar los papeles de mi empresa, empecé a revisar los papeles y la hora del almuerzo llegó, después tuve mis clases de piano y a las 14 hrs me encontraba nuevamente en mi estudio con más papeles, no por nada era la Condesa Amelia Rose, faltando 15 para las tres llegó mi mayordomo

-El señor Antonie Cadmon llegara en poco tiempo, ¿que planea hacer?- preguntó Sonic

-Prepara el té y la biblioteca para recibir al señor Cadmon, ha, y prepara el juego de mesa- dije con una sonrisa malvada

-Yes, my lady- dijo el erizo colocando una mano en el corazón y haciendo una reverencia

A las 15 horas llego el señor Cadmon, mire por la ventana de la biblioteca su llegada a la mansión Rose y como el estúpido demonio le atendía, Antonie entró y mi mayordomo me dirigió una sonrisa llena de maldad y yo se la devolví con suficiencia mirando como Sonic entraba

A los pocos minutos entraron los 2 a la biblioteca, Sonic se disculpó y se retiró por el té de la tarde

-Buen día señor Antonie- dije educadamente como había sido enseñada

-Buen día Condesa Amelia Rose- dijo él, un señor de 40 y tantos de ojos malosos y sonrisa curiosa

-¿Qué le parece un juego mientras hablamos?- dije invitándole a sentarse en la mesa donde el juego estaba listo

El hombre hizo mala cara pero acepto, y haci inició el juego, yo era el alfil y él era un peón, tire los dados y comencé a caminar, el juego trataba de simplemente llegar a la meta atravesando los obstáculos, por mi suerte toco casilla verde haci que no tenía que hacer nada, más que esperar que él jugara su turno, este me imitó mientras comenzaba a hablar

-¿Puedo saber porque usted es la que maneja la Fabrica Rose siendo tan solo una niña?- primer falló, pensé mientras hacía una mueca, odiaba que me trataran como niña

-Mis padres murieron cuando esta mansión se quemó y yo simplemente me hice cargo de mis responsabilidades- La verdad sonó en mi voz, al igual que un poco el dolor de la muerte

-Lo lamento- dijo con sinceridad el hombre mientras movía su ficha- Pero me extraña que usted siendo una niña haiga tomado tanta responsabilidad, ¿acaso no tiene algún familiar?

-"La curiosidad le llevara a la muerte"—le dije y el me miró con confusión, le señale la casilla donde había un gato a la par de la muerte- Tengo una familiar, mi tía Madame Kate pero prefiero encargarme yo de mis herencias familiares- le conteste sin importancia mientras movía mi ficha a una casilla verde- ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita?

-Quiero hacer un negocio, hace poco abrí una tienda de juguetes y tal vez le gusten y usted los venda en su fábrica pero creo que le tendré que explicar mejor ya que es una niña y…- dijo mientras lanzaba los dados y movía ficha

-"No creas en las apariencias"- le interrumpí mientras miraba la casilla en la que cayó el peón, un muñeco alegre y escondido el mismo muñeco pero malvado

-Como decía- dijo el fastidiado por mi interrupción- Yo hago juguetes de muy buena calidad y me encantaría que la empresa Rose los vendiera para ganar más dinero- dijo un poco enojado al ver que yo volvía a caer en una casilla verde, tiro con enojo las dados y movió su ficha, cayendo en una escalera y regresando algunas casillas, dándome la ventaja

-Cuidado con las escaleras- dije con una sonrisa malvada y el bufó, en eso la puerta sonó y después un adelante moví mi ficha, otra vez casilla verde, miré a Sonic que comenzaba a servir el té de la tarde y sonreí, el me imitó

-El té de esta tarde es de canela acompañado con un pastel de cerezas y unos pancillos de chocolate especialidad del chef de la mansión- dijo Sonic y ambos miramos la movida de Antonie Cadmon- "Cuidado con el fuego que se puede quemar"- dijo Sonic mirando la casilla del fuego, el señor Cadmon se enfadó y se levantó furioso

-Usted- dijo señalándome- Está haciendo trampa, este juego es estúpido, yo me largó- dijo furioso mientras salía de la habitación yo simplemente me limité a tomar mi té y Sonic se quedó esperando mi orden

-Sabes que no tolero ese comportamiento en mi mansión- dije y la maldad brilló en mis ojos, al igual que una sonrisa traviesa apareció en mi cara- Ya sabes qué hacer con él Sonic

-Yes, my lady- dijo haciendo una reverencia y yéndose, me acerque a la ventana y simplemente espere

-"La curiosidad le llevara a la muerte"- repetí una de las frases del juego, "No creas en las apariencias"- volví a decir al rato acordándome de esa frase y después de un rato me acorde de otra- "Cuidado con las escaleras"- me reí internamente pero no pude evitar que una sonrisa apareciera nuevamente al poco tiempo la última frase llegó a mi cabeza- "Cuidado con el fuego que se puede quemar"- dije repitiendo la frase que había dicho Sonic

Al rato vi que Sonic salía de la mansión con algo en brazos, por la lluvia no se podía identificar, pero yo sabía que era, o más bien, quien era

El demonio tiró "eso" al río que cruzaba cerca de mi mansión y luego regreso a esta, baje a la cocina y me escondí, al rato llegó Tails y miró con asombro y repugnancia la cocina que desprendía un mal olor, en eso llegó el erizo

-Tails, cambiaremos la cocina- dijo simplemente y miro al closet con una sonrisa, maldecí internamente, a ese demonio no se le escapaba nada

Al día siguiente

Me encontraba en mi estudio revisando más papeles, en eso entró Sonic

-Bocchan- dijo- Shadow desea hablar con usted- en eso entró el susodicho y Sonic salió con una reverencia

-Rose- empezó ese erizo negro de vetas rojas y ojos carmín- He encontrado un cadáver quemado en el río de las propiedades Rose, ¿acaso usted tiene algo que ver nuevamente?- dijo y sonrío con maldad

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso- dije

Shadow había estado conmigo desde mis 5 años, es el único empleado que tiene tanto tiempo, los demás solo tienen un mes, igual que Sonic, por eso a él me llamaba haci

-¿Estas segura de que quieres tener a ese demonio en tu casa?- dijo curioso

-Shadow, él y yo tenemos un trato, él está cumpliendo su parte y yo cumpliré la mía- dije y una sonrisa de venganza apareció en mi cara

* * *

Se que tengo que actualizar mis otras dos historias pero es que quería compartir esta con ustedes

¿Que les parece?

Dejen un review para saber si la continuo o no por fa

Los quiero y recuerden que Sonic y sus amigos son de SEGA y esta historia no es mía solo una adaptación de Kuroshitsuji

Besos y Abrazos

Daniela The Hedgehog


	2. Chapter 2

La Primera Esmeralda

Otro día más en el que Amy se levantaba y lo primero que veía era a Sonic

-Buen día Bocchan* (Joven Amo)

-Hola Sonic- dijo insignificantemente pero eso hizo al mayordomo sonreír, nunca le había contestado y hoy el buen humor de su ama se sentía

-Su baño de rosas está listo junto con el desayuno, hoy tiene un baile a las 17 horas, el baile del conde Silver the Hedgehog, además de que le ha llegado una carta de la reina Victoria- dijo entregándole una carta en una bandeja plateada, esta carta tenía el sello de la realeza

"Condesa Amelia Isabella Rose Montesco"

Hace poco ha incrementado el número de muertes en Londres y eso me aflige fuertemente

Le pido que se encargue de este tema ya que la policía de Londres, el Scouth Yard, no ha podido encontrar nada, solo que todas las víctimas han sido chicas jóvenes y que desaparecen en la noche por el sur de Londres y aparecen al día siguiente sin sus órganos

Gracias por su ayuda

"Reina Victoria Segunda"

-Sonic- dijo la eriza llamando al susodicho- Encárgate de buscar toda la información que puedas sobre este caso- rápidamente entregó la carta al azulado y este la leyó rápidamente

-Yes, my lady- dijo haciendo una reverencia y yéndose

Amy recorrió la estancia y se encontró con su desayuno intacto, rápidamente su frustración llegó

-Estúpido Demonio, ni me ha servido el desayuno- dijo pero una sonrisa cruzó su cara- Baka*(Idiota) Ahora recibirá su castigo, cuesta tanto hacer que Sonic fallé en algo- río vaya que se divertiría, en eso tocaron la puerta y después de que la eriza considera el permiso Shadow entró

-Rose- dijo saludándola a lo que ella sonrío- Sonic me ha mandado a servir el té y vigilarla mientras él va a Londres

-¿QUE?- dijo enfadada, no, eso no podía ser, ya tenía listo su castigo y el idiota ya se había encargado de todo- Sonic, eres un idiota- gritó por la ventana realmente enfadada, odiaba que le ganaran y ese estúpido erizo le había ganado

Lo que no sabía Amy era que Sonic la miraba encima de un árbol con una sonrisa triunfadora y después de eso empezó a irse con su gran velocidad hacia Londres, ya que tenía que cumplir los mandatos de su Bocchan

Shadow sirvió el té y Amy lo tomó junto con un pastelillo hecho por Tails que milagrosamente no quemó con su lanzallamas

La mañana pasó monótona, Amy en su despacho, Tails en su taller arreglando alguno de sus inventos, Cream limpiando las vajillas, Shadow vigilando la mansión y Knuckles cuidando el jardín y por su puesto la famosa gema Rose, una gran esmeralda verde llamada la Master Esmerald una gema solo conocida por la familia Rose y sus empleados

Lastimosamente faltan 7 esmeraldas, las esmeraldas del Caos, se han perdido desde que la mansión fue quemada y entre Amy, Sonic y Shadow las buscan sin cesar

-Bocchan- dijo esa voz entrando al estudio donde la bella Amy miraba hacia algún punto perdido del jardín Rose

-Ha pasado un mes desde que todo eso paso y aún no hemos podido encontrar ninguna- dijo Amy y Sonic miró hacia donde la joven eriza miraba, era el templo de las Esmeraldas un lugar que solo lo podían ver la familia Rose y los permitidos, para los demás solo era un espacio más del gran terreno

-Entonces esta noticia le alegrara el día maravillosamente- dijo entregándole un pergamino y Amy inmediatamente lo empezó a leer- Esta es la lista de las víctimas y sospechosos, y puedo asegurarle que una de las esmeraldas del caos está en la mansión del conde Silver the Hedgehog

-Mi prometido- dijo Amy asombrada- Pero eso es…- cayó abruptamente al recordar que nunca le había permitido conocer el templo -Prepara mis cosas, iremos a la fiesta de Silver

-Lamento informarle que el conde Silver dándose cuenta de que usted ira a la reunión ha trasladado todo para mañana

-Tsk- chistó- Solo Silver hace cosas tan apresuradas

La noche llegó y todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, Amy se encontraba en su baño mientras pensaba o más bien recordaba cosas que le ponían los pelos de punta

Flash Back

Llegue contenta a la mansión, era una niña de 9 años después de todo, pero no pude contener las lágrimas al ver mi casa se estaba quemando, entre rápidamente en busca de 2 personas

-Mamá, Papá

Corrí por los mil pasillos de la gran mansión llegando al estudio donde mis padres estaban sentados, pero las llamas les envolvían

-Mamá, Papá- grite aterrorizada

En eso alguien me golpeo por la espalda y yo caí desmayada

Fin Flash Back

La puerta sonó e inmediatamente la eriza limpió sus lágrimas y se coloque su camisón para dormir, salió de la habitación para encontrarse con su mayordomo

-Bocchan- dijo Sonic algo triste, se dio cuenta de que había llorado, Amy no lo pudo evitar al ver la cara de su mayordomo y más lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, Sonic inmediatamente colocó la lámpara que traía en la mesita de noche y atrajo a su ama hacia él en un abrazo que hizo a la eriza sentirse mejor y peor al mismo tiempo

-Oh Sonic- dijo dejando entrar a su mayordomo en ese escudo lleno de seguridad y confianza, porque, dentro de ese escudo solamente estaba una niña de 12 años que le tenía miedo a muchas cosas, que no sabría que hacer sin él- Es tan frustrante recordar lo que pasó en esos 3 años- dijo dolida

-Tranquila Bocchan- dijo Sonic mientras acariciaba las púas de ese ser tan hermoso

-Amy, dime Amy- dijo aferrándose al cuerpo de Sonic, y es que en ese mes ella terminó enamorada de ese demonio, pero su orgullo le impedía demostrarlo, excepto cuando dejaba entrar a ese erizo dentro de su escudo, y esta era una de esas excepciones

-Yes, my Amy- dijo Sonic atrayéndola más a él

Se quedaron allí, abrazados por varios minutos

-Amy, sabes que yo nunca voy a permitir que te hagan daños ¿verdad?- habló el erizo con cariño

-Lo sé Sonic- respondió tímidamente- Pero es que recordar cuando me tuvieron de esclava sexual es horrible, si no hubiese sido por ti, ellos…. Ellos- sin poder evitarlo nuevas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro y Sonic le besó la frente, Amy le miró sonrojándose violentamente y algo sorprendida pero Sonic simplemente le regalo una sonrisa que le decía millones de cosas

En eso la puerta sonó, Amy rápidamente empujó a Sonic recobrando su postura y sacando a Sonic de ese escudo llenó de orgullo, el erizo sonrió mientras abría la puerta

-Rose- dijo entrando Shadow al dormitorio y le dirigió una mirada asesina al erizo azul al verle dentro de la habitación- Su tía, Madame Kate, está aquí

-Son horas muy tarde, dile que me visite mañana- dijo la eriza un poco sonrojada, porque al mirar a su mayordomo este le dio una sonrisa

-El problema es que piden pasar la noche acá ya que les da miedo pasar el bosque a estas horas- dijo Shadow

-Tsk, Sonic- el susodicho la miró- atiende a Madame Kate y dale hospedaje

-Yes, my lady- dijo haciendo su típica reverencia y yéndose

-No me gusta ese erizo Rose, ¿Qué hacía a estas horas de la noche en tu habitación?- dijo el erizo de vetas rojas apenas Sonic se fue

-Le había pedido un bocadillo, además, a ti no te incumbe- dijo la condesa enfadada a lo que Shadow bufó

Sonic camino hacia la entrada de la mansión con una sonrisa un poco tonta mientras recordaba lo que había pasado en esa habitación, no era la primera vez que Amy lloraba en su pecho, pero era la primera vez que le concedía el permiso de decir su nombre

-Soy un demonio- empezó a decir de pronto mientras volvía a dar esa cara sin expresiones- No puedo enamorarme de una simple mortal

Paró abruptamente al darse cuenta de donde se encontraba, la puerta de la entrada, miró hacia atrás donde una eriza purpura le miraba divertida, se notaba en sus ojos dorados la curiosidad de saber

-Bienvenida a la mansión Rose Madame Kate y disculpe mi ignorancia hacia usted

-Tranquilo Sonic- dijo la eriza alegre- Esta es mi nueva mayordomo, Sonia the Hedgehog- dijo mientras señalaba a una eriza rosa oscuro de mirar azulada que observaba todo con atención- Es muy inexperta y quería pedirle a Amelia que si podía dejarla acá un par de días

-Le informare de esto a Bocchan a penas suba, les daré una habitación haci que síganme- Sonic empezó a caminar y les llevó a las habitaciones, luego se encamino a la cocina y de allí a la habitación de ella

-Pasa- dijo esa voz

Entró a la habitación encontrándose solo con la chica

-¿Por qué duraste tanto, Sonic?- dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora

-Atendía a Madame Kate y a su nuevo mayordomo

-¿Mayordomo?- dijo curiosa Amy

-Sí y nos ha pedido que le demos hospedaje a esa chica ya que no conoce muy bien su trabajo

-Tsk, quiera o no al final terminare con esa chica, mientras no haga tanto desorden, tengo suficiente con esos 3- Sonic Sonrío

-Muy bien, le diré a Lady Kate su decisión- dijo mientras terminaba de servir el té y le daba un pie de vainilla con rodajas de piña- Necesita algo más- pregunto

-No, puedes irte- dijo Amy mientras empezaba a comer- Solo no olvides venir en 12 minutos

-Yes, My Lady

Al salir se encontró en los pasillos a la eriza rosa

-Sonic- dijo Sonia con temor- Me asustaste

-¿Qué hace usted cerca de la habitación de Bocchan?- contesto con desconfianza

-Yo… Lo siento, me he perdido- hablo con decepción y Sonic sonrío

-Yo le llevare de nuevo a su habitación, sígame

Al día siguiente el sol volvió a brillar fuertemente en la cara de nuestra eriza rosa chicle

-Buen día Bocchan- dijo Sonic pero Amy le ignoro mientras se incorporaba y se introducía al baño, el erizo azul miró con enojo el té de la mañana junto con unas tortitas con miel pura

La mañana transcurrió normalmente y Madame Kate se retiró de la mansión dejando a Sonic a cargo de Sonia, que al mediodía ya había hecho varios desastres, por esa razón se tuvieron que mandar a Cream, Tails y a Shadow a comprar las cosas que se habían roto

Amy se encontraba en su despacho estresada

-Tsk, por eso odio las fiestas- chisto con enojo- No tengo quien me lo ponga y pedírselo a Sonia en cómo irse a la muerte misma, Knuckles jamás le pediría eso, solo queda… Maldito demonio- la furia relucía en sus ojos

-Me llamó Bocchan- contesto Sonic entrando al estudio y Amy le miro sorprendida pero rápidamente cambio su mirar a uno indiferente

-Ya tienes mi vestido- el erizo solo asintió- Sonic, como te abras dado cuenta yo nunca uso eso, pero dado el caso necesito que tú me lo coloques

-Yes, my lord

Media hora después Amy se encontraba en ropa interior realmente nerviosa, sería la primera vez que Sonic la miraría haci, y todo por culpa de un corset, ella los odiaba por eso casi nunca los usaba pero Silver era tan observador que se daría cuenta que no lo andaba

La puerta sonó

Sonic entró con el corset en mano, y no pudo evitar observar la bella figura de su Bocchan, tenía muy en claro que solo tenía 12 años, pero aun así su cintura ya era notable al igual que otras partes del cuerpo

-Sonic, no me mires así- dijo la eriza rosa realmente sonrojada

-Lo siento Bocchan- dijo Sonic un poco sonrojado

-Solo pon el corset y colócame el vestido

-Yes, my lord

Fueron 2 minutos, pero fueron los 2 minutos más horribles para Amy, sentir como el corset te aprieta los órganos es horrible, rápidamente el mayordomo colocó un vestido rojo largo con encajes dorados, unas zapatillas del mismo color y se le colocó una diadema roja con una flor negra

-Te vez hermosa, Amy- dijo Sonic con sinceridad y la nombrada se sonrojo mientras miraba hacia otro lado, haciendo a Sonic sonreír aún más

Abandonaron la Mansión Rose poco tiempo después y duraron un poco en llegar a la Mansión Midford, hogar de la Abuela de Silver y de este mismo

Antes de bajar del carruaje Sonic le entregó una máscara muy fina de color negro con líneas doradas

-Bocchan, es una fiesta de Disfraces

-Normal por parte de Silver- dijo colocándose la mascara

Entraron al salón del baile donde estaba lleno de gente por cualquier lado, algo que abrumaba a Amy

-Sonic- dijo llamando a su mayordomo discretamente y este se acercó- Busca la esmeralda y tráemela

-Yes, My Lady

Sonic se alejó de la eriza y se escabullo por las escaleras, en busca de la esmeralda

Por otro lado Amy se encontraba delante de una cortina, ya había saludado a su prometido y algunos zoomorfos que habían llegado a saludarla y a conversar, de pronto sintió que alguien le tapaba la boca y la jaló, hacia atrás de la cortina, donde había un pasillo oculto

Camino por varios pasillos hasta que por fin lo encontró, el estudio de la mansión Midford, y después de mucho buscar le encontró, una bella gema color amarillo brillaba, rápidamente colocó una falsa y salió sin que nadie se diese cuenta, ahora solo debía buscar a su Bocchan

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, le dolía el cuerpo y pronto se dio cuenta el porqué, le tenían amarrada fuertemente alrededor del cuerpo, además le tenían encerrada en una jaula de color dorado

-Observen la mejor chica encontrada en la fiesta del Conde Silver Midford The Hedgehog, acaso no es preciosa- dijo un hombre a la par de la jaula de cabella castaña y ojos del mismo color, podría tener unos cuarenta y tantos, habían muchos hombres en esa habitación y muchos tenían billeteras en mano, una apuesta, pensó Amy asqueada

-Has sido tú el que ha estado matando a todas esas chicas- dijo Amy enfadada

-Lastimosamente no, esos asesinatos son realizados por "La destripadora"- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa- Ahora veamos que escondes chiquilla- termino de decir introduciendo la mano por la jaula y quitándole el parche, Amy mantuvo el ojo cerrado pero sonrío

-Has cavado tu propia tumba, Albert Ford- dijo la eriza con una sonrisa abriendo su otro ojo

El color azul inundo su mirar izquierdo mientras aparecía un pentaculo (estrella de 5 puntas con un círculo alrededor) color negro

-Sonic, acaba con todos estos idiotas- gritó con liderazgo

-Yes, my lady- sonó en toda la habitación, la gente se miró asustada y ni imaginar la cara de Albert. Rápidamente 4 personas cayeron al suelo con varios cubiertos de plata incrustados en partes mortales de sus cuerpos y los gritos no se hicieron esperar, pero esos gritos cesaron rápidamente, solo quedaba Albert Ford

-No…No me mates- decía asustado mirando a todos lados, ya que el asesino no se había dejado ver, rápidamente el castaño miró a Amy con horror y miedo- Haz que pare, por favor- suplico

-Lo lamento tanto si le he asustado- dijo una voz detrás de él y miró con horror al erizo azul con su esmoquin negro- Pero son ordenes de Bocchan- dijo con una sonrisa y no se tardó en escuchar el grito del ahora difunto Albert Ford, Sonic le había traspasado un cuchillo por medio cuello

-Mmm- dijo la eriza con una sonrisa- No hay nada mejor que escuchar el grito de un cerdo asqueroso

-¿Nos vamos?- dijo Sonic abriendo la jaula y quitándole las fajas

-Sí, no tenemos nada más que hacer, ¿tienes aquello?

-Yes, my lord

* * *

Holiis, aquí esta el siguiente cap espero les guste un saludo a todas las que me dejaron un review y me animaron a continuar

Nos vemos en el proximo cap :*


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: 14 de Diciembre

Un día más

Sintió los rayos del Sol en sus ojos y supo que era hora de despertar, al abrirlos se encontró con la dulce sonrisa del erizo demonio

-Buen día Bocchan

-Ayer estuvimos ocupados tanto en recuperar la esmeralda que hemos olvidado el encargo de la reina, necesito terminar con esto hoy mismo, ¿Has entendido, Sonic?

-Yes, my lady- dijo con una reverencia y sacó de la nada un pergamino y empezó a leerlo, era el nombre de todos los sospechosos, al rato Amy, totalmente aburrida le obligó a callar

-Iremos a ver al Undertaker (Sepultero), él debe estar encargado de todos los cuerpos, prepara mis cosas, partiremos antes de que Madame Kate se dé cuenta

-Entendido

Lastimosamente Amy no pudo evitar que su tía se diera cuenta, haci que en el carruaje iban la Condesa, su tía y Sonic, mientras que Sonia conducía el carruaje hacia Londres, donde bajaron frente a una tienda que decía Undertaker

Entraron al lugar, Sonic y Amy como si nada, pero Madame Kate y su mayordomo entraron con lentitud y temor

El lugar era tenebroso y oscuro, solo unas cuantas velas iluminaban la estancia, habían varias calaveras colgadas o algunos cráneos decorados, haciendo que tanto Madame Kate como Sonia se estremecieran

-¿Se puede saber qué hacemos aquí, Amy?- preguntó con temor la eriza mayor

-¿Se puede saber porque tengo el honor de recibir en mi local a la bella Condesa Amelia?- dijo una voz entre las sombras y de allí apareció un erizo verde con una sonrisa macabra, sus púas tapaban sus ojos dándole un aspecto más tenebroso

-Undertaker- comenzó Amy- O más bien Manic The Hedgehog

-Vaya, vaya- dijo el erizo riendo dejando ver sus dientes puntiagudos- haci que al final has dado con mi nombre, pero… Me intriga saber qué haces tú y tu mayordomo aquí

-¿Has escuchado hablar sobre la destripadora?- dijo sin rodeos el erizo azul cansado de la plática

-Claro que sí Condesa, pero la información no será gratis, la última vez les hice ese favor pero hoy no

Amy rodeo los ojos y suspiro antes de hablar-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Un chiste- dijo sin más

Tanto Madame Kate como Sonia intentaron hacer reír al Undertaker pero ninguna pudo, al final Sonic pidió amablemente que salieran todos, a los pocos segundos se pudo escuchar la gran risa del erizo verde

-Undertaker nos ayudara- dijo Sonic dando espacio a que entraran al establecimiento

-¡Oh!- Exclamó divertido- Varios cuerpos han llegado aquí y son muy curiosos, todas las chicas han perdido sus órganos de una forma cruel, pero…- se detuvo un momento- lo más divertido es que ninguna tiene el útero, y este fue extraído con un gran cuidado

Salieron del establecimiento con dirección a la Mansión Rose donde pudieron observar un carruaje estacionado frente a la mansión

-Sabes Amy- empezó Madame Kate al ver el carruaje- Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes, haci que creo que me voy- no dio ni tiempo de despedirse y casi que salió corriendo, dejando a su mayordomo con ellos y a todos con una gran gota estilo anime, decidieron entrar a la mansión donde pudieron observar con horror como todo el recibimiento estaba lleno de adornos de miles de colores y como un erizo plateado de ojos dorados de unos 13 años observaba todo el lugar con satisfacción

-Amy- gritó corriendo a su encuentro y abrazándola

-Silver- casi grito con frustración- ¿Se puede saber que pasó aquí?

-¿Creíste que me olvidaría de tu cumpleaños?- preguntó con un puchero y es que Amy no se había dado cuenta de que ya era 14 de diciembre- Te traje un regalo- continuo Silver dándole lo nombrado, siendo esto un vestido a la mar de coqueto

Amy suspiró sabiendo que no podría librarse de esto, haci que sin decir nada camino hasta su dormitorio donde solo dejó entrar a su mayordomo

-El Conde Silver se ha esforzado mucho por hacerle esta fiesta

-Lo sé- suspiró la eriza- Pero tú sabes bien que no me gusta celebrar este día- sin poder evitarlo una lágrima traicionera apareció y Sonic no dudó mucho en eliminarla y abrazarla

Sonic sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba, el día de hoy a sus 8 años Amy había abandonado su tranquilidad, el día de hoy ocurrió la muerte de sus padres en el incendió de la mansión Rose

-Amy- suspiró su nombre sin poder evitarlo, el dulce olor de las rosas le impregnó, la nombrada miró a su amado y no dudó en besarla, se sentía tan bien, sabía que era malo, un demonio no podía tener este tipo de sentimientos, pero el la amaba

No pudieron evitar besarse una y otra vez hasta que su aliento se les acababa y apenas recuperaban el aliento volvían a unir sus labios que encajaban perfectamente

-Amy, ¿ya acabaste?- dijo la voz de Silver al otro lado de la puerta, Sonic lo maldijo y Amy no pudo hacer más que reír

-Ya casi acabo Silver- dijo la suficientemente alto para que su prometido la oyera, al poco momento se escucharon los pasos que daban a entender que él se había ido, Amy rio y el erizo azul sonrió, le dio un último beso y procedió a retirarse pero la Condesa no se lo permitió

-Ayúdame- le dijo con un tono seductor y Sonic no pudo hacer más que decir

-Yes, my lady

En el recibidor se encontraba Silver un poco impaciente por la tardía de su prometida, se había encargado de vestir a los sirvientes de Amy, Cream vestía un vestido amarillo que la hacía ver muy tierna, Sonia un vestido verde un poco atrevido, Knuckles, Shadow y Tails vestían esmóquines muy elegantes

En eso bajó la eriza rosa

Un precioso vestido rojo carmín la arropaba, cuello en forma de V, mangas de tres cuartos, encajes preciosos, y gemas valiosas la hacían ver más bella de lo que ya era, traía un lindo sombrero rojo a juego con el traje y atrás de ella venía el erizo azul con su ropa de siempre

-Wow Amy- dijo su prometido- Te ves hermosa, pero…- titubeo un poco- ¿Dónde está el anillo rojo que venía con la ropa?- Dijo al ver que en vez de ese anillo usaba uno de plata con una gran gema azul zafiro, rápidamente se lo arrebato ante el asombro de los erizos, tanto de Amy, Sonic y Shadow

-Dámelo- exigió la condesa

-NO- gritó con su berrinche- No me gusta, el otro era perfecto, No me gusta- y ante el asombro de todos tiró con fuerza el anillo al suelo, rompiéndolo, la habitación quedó en un gran silenció

-Yo…- intentó decir Silver arrepentido por su acto, Amy se le acercó con furia y alzó la mano, el erizo plateado no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos esperando el impacto pero este no sucedió, al abrir los ojos pudo ver como Sonic había agarrado la muñeca de la eriza y esta lo miraba sorprendida, inmediatamente bajó su mano

-Lamento lo ocurrido- comenzó a decir el erizo azul- Pero ese anillo es muy importante para Bocchan, ya que este anillo le perteneció una vez al Ex Conde Rose

-Lo siento- dijo tristemente el erizo plateado

-Da igual- contestó Amelia- Después de todo eso era un simple anillo, y eso no cambiara para nada que yo sea la Gran Condesa Amelia Isabella Rose Montesco- dijo dejando sorprendidos a todos

La fiesta continuó después con normalidad y el Conde Silver pudo disfrutar de un baile con la Condesa Rose

En la noche Silver y Sonia se despidieron y se alejaron de la mansión Rose y los empleados se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, excepto Sonic que acompaño a la condesa a su habitación, donde esta se sentó en la cama un poco afligida por su anillo al que le tenía tanto apreció, le recordaba a sus padres

-¿Cómo se siente, Bocchan?- preguntó el erizo

-Sabes que no me gusta que me digas así cuando estamos solos- exclamó la eriza y él sonrió

-Lo siento Amy- dijo- Pero creo que esto te encantará- Sonic sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo extendió a la eriza y ella pudo observar con asombró como el anillo que había roto Silver estaba intacto en su mano derecha

-Pero… ¿Cómo?

-Como sirviente de la Mansión Rose ¿cómo no sería capaz de hacer algo tan simple como arreglar un anillo?- se miraron a los ojos y Sonic pudo observar como la mirada jade de ella brillaba de alegría

-Gracias, Sonic

* * *

Espero les guste, como se abran dado cuenta la relación de Sonic y Amy a aumentado pero millones de problemas les esperan

karygarcia21: Muchas Gracias por tu Review, fuistes las primera en comentar

wenpao: Gracias por tu review amiga n.n

Sonatika: Encerio tienes que ver el anime de Kuroshitsuji te va a encantar

BlueRosePegasus: Muchas gracias por tu review :)

ferni sez: Jaja gracias por tu review

Bueno espero les guste el capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente fic

"La Destripadora"


End file.
